Multi-phase electric machines, including but not limited to electric motors and/or electric generators, include a plurality of coils disposed radially about and equidistant from a longitudinal axis. The each adjoining pair of coils is configured to operate at a different electrical phase. Adjacent coils of differing electrical phases must maintain a minimum separation and not come in contact with each other to avoid a phase-to-phase short.